My Sweet Night
by Whythis
Summary: "There's romance in the air..." Phineas Flynn was not talking about Candace and Jeremy, no, he had another girl in mind. So what happens when Phineas takes Isabella to The Doo Wop Hop? Romance, indeed, is in the air. Based on the episode "My Sweet Ride"


***Here ya go Royal Dragon! I own nothing***

* * *

_**My Sweet Night**_

"_There's romance in the air…"_

Phineas and Ferb parachute away from the car, they start to float high above Danville. Phineas turns to Ferb. "Ferbmister, before we go to the righteous bash, can we swing by Isabella's house?"

Ferb raises an eyebrow, curiously.

Phineas grins, sheepishly. "I kind of asked her to come with us to The Hop."

Ferb grins, nudging Phineas, wagging his eyebrow.

"A… a date? No-yes-no-"Phineas stutters. "I don't know."

"You dipstick." Ferb rolls his eyes. "What did you say? Lay it on me?"

"Well it was when you were working on the model. I took the horn and called her…"

_~Earlier that day…~_

"_Hey Phineas!" Isabella says as she answers the phone._

"_What's your tale, Nightingale?" Phineas grins._

_Isabella is silent for a second. "…what?"_

_Phineas laughs. "Ferb and I are going to The Doo Wop Hop tonight. So we're talking in 1950's lingo. Try it!"_

_Isabella giggles "Keen-o." She giggles again. "So you cats jazzed for The Doo Wop Hop?"_

"_Right on!" Phineas exclaims. "Speaking of The Doo Wop Hop… I was wondering if you'd like to go with me… Ferb's doing the costume contest, so he's busy the whole time and—"_

"_Righto!" Isabella squeals. "Oh Phineas, that sounds peachy keen. I'd love to!"_

"_Really?" Phineas asks, stunned. "I'll pick you up at six!"_

"_Fab." She gushes. "See you later, Alligator!"_

"_In a while, Crocodile." Phineas hangs up the phone. "Made in the shade!"_

_~Present~_

Ferb laughs. "Think Fast, Phin. You're real gone."

* * *

Phineas shoves his hands in his orange varsity jacket. Hair slicked back, black tee underneath, rolled up jeans, and his black converse. Phineas Flynn looks calm, cool, collected, but he wasn't. Ferb explained to him that this was, indeed a date. Phineas didn't mean it to be a date. Phineas sighs, he likes Isabella. You know, how best friends do. But a date, _really_? Phineas and Isabella didn't like each other _that_ way… right?

Isabella opens the door. Phineas' mouth opens wide. Isabella curled her hair and pulled it half back with her signature pink bow. She has another bow tied around her neck. A simple black t-shirt and a big puffy white skirt, with a pink poodle that matches her bow. She has a pair of simple black and pink converse on.

"Like…wow…" Phineas manages to say.

Isabella grins. "Did I do a good job with my costume?" She twirls.

Phineas does the old "drawing designs", looking her up and down, Phineas smiles. "You look absolutely fantastic, baby."

Isabella blushes, looking down to the ground. Then her head shoots up. "Did you just call me; baby?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Isn't that a name a boy calls a girl he likes?"

"I…"

Ferb whistles, trying to get the couple's attention. Phineas and Isabella turn to him, blushes still on their faces.

"Ferb's coming with us?" Isabella says, as her and Phineas walk towards Ferb and their parachute contraption.

"Yeah," Phineas answers, over his shoulder.

"Oh," She frowns, looking down to the ground.

Phineas walks up to Ferb and the parachute seats. Phineas frowns, slightly puzzled. "Ferb? How are we supposed to get back?" Ferb presses a button on the side of the seat. The seats transformed into two motorcycles, one red and one green. Ferb hops onto the green motorcycle. Phineas gets on the red motorcycle.

"You coming, Isabella?" Phineas asks, holding out his hand.

She smiles, grabbing Phineas' hand. She climbs onto the motorcycle and wraps her arms around Phineas. Phineas blushes instantly.

"Comfortable?" He asks, making sure he's facing forward.

"Yes," She swoons.

Phineas clears his throat, blushing a deeper shade of red. "Let's head out!"

* * *

The music was blaring and the party was popping. The Doo Wop Hop was in full swing. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella park their motorcycles in the parking lot. Phineas hops off the bike and holds his hand out for Isabella. She grabs it and hops down as well. They start to head for the entrance.

"Phineas," Isabella asks, pointing towards the stage. "Is _that_ your car?"

Phineas turns to where she pointed, he grins. "Yup, isn't she a sweet ride?"

She smiles. "You guys never cease to amaze me."

He looks at her. "Thanks Isa." He looks to Ferb. "We better go up there. We'll be right back, Isabella."

* * *

"That is one _huge _trophy."

Phineas looks at the trophy, smirks, and shrugs. "I guess…"

Isabella giggles. "You guess?"

The pair continues to make flirty jabs at one another. Ferb smiles to himself and starts to walk away, leaving the two to do whatever they want to do. Phineas laughs again at Isabella's jab; he then looks around looking for Ferb.

"Hey, where's Ferb? Where is that cool cat?"

Isabella looks around as well. "It looks like Ferb fled the scene."

"He cut out? Why? We just got here."

Isabella shrugs. "Well, we're at this fat city now, and we can't let it be wasted."

Phineas grins at her. "We really shouldn't…"

Isabella smiles back at him. "How do you feel about get something to eat?"

* * *

"Hey Mom?" Phineas asks as his mom skates circle around him.

"Yes, Phineas?"

"Can I have two cheese burgers?" Phineas asks, as he watches his mom.

She quickly drops some food at one of the cars. "For you and Ferb?"

"Um, no." Phineas looks down at his feet. "Me and Isabella."

"Oh, that's so cute." His mother gushes, as she hands another drink to a customer.

"It's not a date, Mom." Phineas starts, defensively.

Linda looks at her son in surprise. "Honey, I never said that."

Phineas blushes. "Well, I—"

"Did someone say it was?"

Phineas shrugs. "Well, Ferb said it was." He pauses. "I mean, I guess I asked her out."

Linda leans down and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Phineas, don't focus on it being a date, focus on having fun with Isabella. And if you like her, well," She smiles, almost hinting at him. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Phineas looks up at his mom. "Just have fun?"

She nods her head. "Just have fun."

* * *

**( watch?v=9r2pEdc1_lI If it doesn't work type in Only You. After the ads, first one.)**

Phineas heads over to the picnic table Isabella is sitting at, holding a tray of food. "Look at what this stud got you."

Isabella jerks her head up and laughs at Phineas. "Phineas, you're such an oddball."

Phineas grins, putting the food down. He then bows. "The one and only."

He then straightens up, his ears perk up. He looks around seeing everyone slow dancing. He looks over at Isabella, who seems to be watching them too, as she smoothes her hair down. Phineas finds himself smiling watching her. He sticks out his hand. "Care to dance?"

Isabella looks down at his hand and smiles. She stands up from her seat and grabs his hand. "I'd love to."

Phineas pulls her to the center of the dance floor. He puts his hands on her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. They start to sway to the music. Phineas couldn't help but look at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the moment. Phineas' heart starts to beat, thoughts start crossing his mind. "_And if you like her, well, what's the worst that could happen?"_ This continues to ring in Phineas' head. What _would _be the worst thing to happen? He'd get a girl who knows him and likes him for him. He'd have someone that _understands _him. Phineas twirls Isabella. _But the drawbacks, what if she doesn't like me back? I could ruin our friendship._ Phineas looks down at the girl again. _Just have fun._ Phineas brings her closer to him. _I'll cross that bridge when we come to it._

Isabella looks up at him. "I had fun, Phineas."

"Me too, Isabella." He smiles, holding her close. "Me too."

* * *

***Well that was long waited, huh? Well I hope you enjoyed it! Review with your thoughts! Thanks :D***

**Updated/Published today is:**

_**Trice **_**(3 chapters)**

_**Where Do We Begin? **_**(2 chapters)**

_**And Here's The Twist… **_**(The third chapter)**

_**Mystified **_** (Saturday)**

_**I Wish I could stay Up All Night **_**(Both parts because some of you read the first part before I deleted it.)**

_**Faking **_**(Probably last deleted scenes, but not sure)**

_**My Sweet Night **_**(One-shot… so one chappy. A request.)**

_**Magnetic Attraction **_**(Another one-shot. A request.)**

**So you guys have fun reading that :D I'll have fun with all the reviews lol. So, please review. :D***


End file.
